Premium Membership
Premium membership is awarded to members that make a contribution to CollecToons to help keep the site running by donating $5 USD. One month of Premium membership is awarded for each $5 dollar donation. Currently you can only donate by using a PayPal account. Premium membership comes with features that are exclusive to it. Some of these features include an Auto-Surfer for cWorlds, a Storage Locker and a User Shop. How to make a donation To make a donation, click the "Donate" button in the top upper-right corner of any page. This bring you to the "Donation" page where you are given two options: "One Time Donation" and "A Gift Donation". One Time Donation One Time Donation is a single donation. This option will allow you to donate anytime you wish to make a donation and will give one month of Premium membership. After your first donation, any additional donations made before your expiration date is up will add one month more of Premium on to it each time you make a donation. An added bonus of 50,000 CollecToon points is awarded per donation as well. To make this type of donation, the user types in the donation amount in the text box then clicks on the "Donate" button listed in that section. This takes you to a PayPal page to make the secure transaction. A Gift Donation A Gift Donation is donating on behalf of another user. It is the same as "One Time Donation" only it will give the Premium membership and point bonus to the user you choose to donate for. To make this type of donation, pick the user name of the user you wish to donate for from the "Choose a user" dropdown list then type in the donation amount in the text box and click on the "Donate" button listed in that section. This takes you to a PayPal page to make the secure transaction. Auto-Surfer The Auto-Surfer is under the "Premium Option" tab in the left-hand navigation menu. The Auto-Surfer allows the user to receive the daily 3,000 points from visiting cWorlds by click only one button instead of manually visiting 600 cWorlds. To receive the points, click on the "Gimme Gimme" button then the page will refresh and this message will be displayed: "Your point score has received todays surfing points!", if you have already received the points by using the Auto-Surfer or manually surfing, you'll get this message: "You have already received todays surfing points.". Bank Account The Bank Account is under the "Premium Option" tab in the left-hand navigation menu. Unlike a traditional bank account, the user does not deposit any points in to it. Instead, the user just collects interest on his or her points. To get started, the user must first pick a "Current Interest Rate" from the dropdown list. Choices are as followed: *50000 : 5% APR *100000 : 6% APR *250000 : 7% APR *500000 : 8% APR *1000000 : 9% APR *2000000 : 10% APR *4000000 : 11% APR *8000000 : 12% APR To pick an interest rate or to collect, the user must have at least the required amount of points listed on hand. Once the user has selected the correct amount, the user must click on the "Save" button. This will refresh the page with this message "Interest Rate Saved Successfully!". The user can not receive interest on the same day that he or she saved an interest rate. The user can start to collect interest the following day by clicking the "Add Todays Interest" button. The user will need to click that button each day to collect. Storage Locker The Storage Locker is under the "Premium Option" tab in the left-hand navigation menu. Users can use the locker to store cToons they want to hide from trades. The locker can also be used to hold extra copies of cToons for easier navigation of collection pages. To add a cToon, click the "Add cToon" button then select the cToon you wish to add from the collection window. To add every cToon you own just click the "Add All" button. To remove cToons, the user types in the amount to remove in the text box of the cToon they wish to remove then click on the "Send" button. That will add them back in to the users collection pages for trades, auctions, cWorlds and all other collection areas. If a user wishes to remove all cToons from the locker just click the "Remove All" button. Users can also search the locker for a particular cToon by typing in the cToon's name in the search box then clicking the "Search" button. User Shops User Shops are located in the CollecTowne Mall. The CollecTowne Mall is under the "Get cToons!" tab in the left-hand navigation menu.The Mall shows the name of the user's shop, it's owner's name and the amount of cToons it has in stock. Users can use the "Search by username" search box to find a particular user's shop or the "Search by ctoon" box to find all shops with that cToon in stock. In the Mall you can also find the top five shops in terms of sales. 'Creating' a shop All premium users are given a shop that will appear in the CollecTowne Mall upon upgrading from standard to premium. These shops are blank and hidden from the Mall until the user adds a name and content to them. To do this a user must go to "My Shop" under the "Premium Option" tab in the left-hand navigation menu. That will take the user to the "Manage My Shop" page where the user can add a name, shop description, a want list, cToons and/or upgrade the shop quantity. Default quantity is four cToons. Shop Name This will be the displayed name for the user's shop in the Mall. Shop Description This is the description that will show once another user enters the user's shop. Want List The Want List is a place for the user to list cToons that he or she would like to buy and/or trade for. Product Qty This is the quantity the user's shop can hold. To upgrade the size, the user must click on the "Upgrade" button. Each upgrade will cost the user points. Upgrades can be bought at the rate of four cToon spaces per upgrade. The amount of points varies as the sizes go up but will be listed on the button. Add Ctoons A user clicks the "Add New" button here to add cToons to the shop. As cToons are added, a thumbnail image of the cToon will appear along with a price box and "Remove" button. Users can use that button to remove the cToon from the shop. The price box is used to put the desired price on that cToon. Prices can range from a minimum of 1 point to a maximum of 99,999 points. Once the user is done adding to or editting his or her shop, the user must click the "Save" button to save all changes made. A "Clear Stock" button is located next to the "Save" button to allow the user a fast way to empty his or her shop. Located at the top of the "Manage My Shop" page are three links: "My Sales", "My Design" and "View My Shop" My Sales This is a record of all sales made from the user's shop. It shows cToon name, sales price, buyer's name as well as the time and date of the sale. My Design This is the area used by the user to add a background image, banner, music and to change font style, color and size. The "Save Design" button is used to save any changes made to the shop's design and the "Clear Design" button will reset the shop's design back to the site's default settings. Additionally, a user can remove the banner and background images and music files individually by clicking the "Clear" button next to the setting they wish to remove. View My Shop This link will take the user to his or her shop's page that is seen by other users. Manage My Shop "Manage My Shop" appears on the pages of "My Sales" and "My Design" in place of the link for the page that the user is on. The "Manage My Shop" link will take the user back to the "Manage My Shop" page. Monthly Bonus Premium members receive a monthly bonus on the first of each month of Premium membership. Current bonus is 2500 CollecToon points and a random Premium Only cToon. Category:Help Guides